


Square Insanity

by Artorigins (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, No Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i like watching people suffer, minecraft manhunt but irl, sadness lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artorigins
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap find themselves trapped inside Minecraft with the only way to get out being to defeat Dream in manhunt.If Dream beats the ender dragon, he escapes.If George and Sapnap kill him, they get to leave, but Dream stays dead.They stay friends at first, of course, but the longer they stay trapped, the more killable Dream looks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Square Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SLOWLY LOSING YOUR MIND. IF THAT IS POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING TO YOU, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. 
> 
> This first chapter is fairly short, sorry about that!

“Hey.”

“What’s up?” 

“I think I’m going insane.” 

“Why do you think that?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, then why say it?”

“Because if I do something I regret, I want you to know that I don’t mean it.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“I just…sometimes I feel...like I’m losing my mind.”

“Don’t we all?”

“Not in this way.”

“Please elaborate?”

“I’m losing my sense of who I am, my mind is racing at a million miles an hour, I don’t even remember my own name half of the time.” 

“You wouldn’t kill me, right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

“Well, then I don’t mind. I still love you.”

“That’s good.”

_^_^_^_^_

The only sound in George’s dark room was the faint tapping of his keyboard as he finished writing out an email. A faint smile graced his face as the silence wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. George has never been one for loud noises, preferring to sit in a quiet room than anywhere else. 

Dream, on the other hand, liked loud music and talking. He likes sitting at his desk with a song blaring in the background as he writes ideas for future videos. He sang along under his breath as he writes down lyrics.

Both of their phones buzzed at the same time with a message from their friend Sapnap. 

Dream paused his music to get up and grab his phone from where it was laying on his bed, charging. 

  
  
  


**#stream-talks**

**Simpnap** Today at 8:13 PM

hey are we gonna be streaming tonight

**Gogy** Today at 8:14 PM

I can

**Simpnap** Today at 8:14 PM

same

**Dream** Today at 8:15 PM

I can too :) lets VC and go over details

  
  
  


**< < vc-1**

2 voices connected…

  
  
  


Dream saw the notification that his friends were on the call pop up. A smile falling on to his face, he tapped his screen, waiting for the quiet sound that meant his voice was connected. 

  
  
  


**< < vc-1**

3 voices connected…

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/BTrb7XGqYj


End file.
